Pokemon Mystery Dungeon-
by Cute Passionate Gallade
Summary: Will Blaziken be able to let go his Lucario? Will they ever meet again?


**Hihi! This is Cute Passionate Gallade here! I like doing Mystery Dungeon Fic's so…yeah…expect that and some other oddballs I decided to do on my page!  
This is my first of many. So…please review and favorite.**

**I also RP and I would like to do joint-efforts. PM me.**

**This is a 2 part Fic. My main Fanfiction will come in 2014, but for now, short Fanfics.**

**Part 1- **

Blaziken yawned in the early dawn of the new day. He smiled. Today was special. It was his best friend and faithful companion, Lucario, birthday and the day that she would find out if she got into the team that she had always wanted to be in.

Team Poke-Craz.

These were the strongest of the strongest. Every Pokémon wants to be on their team, but those who want to be in this have to do many things, and each one is harder than the first. First, you need to write a 5 page essay stating why you want to be in the team and if you were picked what would you do to help the team. Then in that, you must state your powers and your weaknesses.

Then you must pay 3000 pokedollars to even get in the ballot and then you wait. Waiting is the hard part of this. Some have waited for over 10 years to even be on the team!

Lucario, being lucky, has waited only 5 years to find out. She had gotten a letter a few weeks ago saying that she would be getting a letter shortly. She got excited that day…

Blaziken smiled, but then he sighed. He would miss her if she left…

He didn't want her to leave.

They had good memories together since they were only 4. Blaziken is 22 now while Lucario is 21, so they have a lot of memories together…

He heard some rustling behind him. He turned around and smiled. "Good morning Lucario."

She yawned, "Good morning Blaze."

He moved over, inviting her over. She yawned, cuddling next to her friend. After all, he was a fire type, which means he makes his own heat,(in other words, his body temperature was higher than any non-fire type,) which was good for Lucario because it was getting close to winter.

"I checked the mail…no letter yet."

"He probably hasn't come yet either. It's still early."

"He," was 'Pelipper', the mail Pokémon. He usually came a bit after the sun is fully over the horizon. Blaziken thought he would've come early, but this wasn't the case.

"What if I do get in?" Lucario asked, looking up at Blaziken. She was only an inch or so smaller than him.

"Um…like I said to you, go and accept it. After all, it's what you always wanted."

"I know…but…I don't want to go..."

"Why?"

"Well…" she sighed, blushing a bit, "I won't be able to see you anymore…"

"You will…" Blaziken said, looking down at her, "…eventually."

She sighed, "Maybe not…"

"I know you will. After all, you're the fastest in completing missions!"

Lucario smiled, "Yeah….I guess your right…"

He smiled, "Guess? You mean, I'm right."

She rolled her eyes, cuddling into his fur, "Yeah yeah…"

Blaziken shivered a bit by how cold she was. He wrapped his arms around her, making sure to not claw her on accident. He enjoyed these moments in life, him and Lucario, together….

He sighed. Lucario looked up, hearing him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Lucario knew he was lying, "Tell me. I… can help."

"I know…but…this is a problem I need to solve myself."

"Oh…" she went back to cuddling in his fur, "Okay then…."

_'How can I tell her that I don't want her to go…?'_ he though.

Instead of telling her, he kept on cuddling her. They both watched as the sun rise up over the horizon.

On cue, Pelipper flew in and landed on their mailbox. He looked up and saw the two a few feet away, "here is your mail!"

"Thank you…" Blaziken said. Lucario gripped his fur tightly. This is now or never…

Pelipper flew off and he two walked to the mailbox. Blaziken opened it and pulled out the mail, "help, help, help…request for aid…Team Poke-Craz acceptance! Here it is…" he pulled an envelope out and showed it to her.

"You open it." She said, nervous.

He nodded. He put the rest of the mail up and he opened the letter. He read out, "Dear Team helpers; If you are getting this letter, this means that the Pokémon, Lucario, has been accepted into Team Poke-Craz! Congratulations! As soon as you get this, you will need to leave in 10 minutes so you can meet us in town. We will then, guide you to our team base. Don't waste time now! –Spiritomb"

She smiled, excited. She didn't hear Blaziken say that she was in, "I made it!?"

He nodded, smiling, "You did."

"Yay!" she grabbed the letter and read though it again. "I need to leave, like, now?"

"In 10 minutes. Geez, they don't give you a lot of time."

"Just…enough to say…goodbye…" she said, sighing sadly.

He hugged her, kissing her head, "It's alright. I'll be fine on my own…"

She started to cry. She put her face into his fur and she wept. He kept her close, "Trust me…"

"I..I…do…."

"Good. We should pack your stuff up."

She nodded. Blaziken picked her up and he carried her back into their house.

He sat her down on a small chair, "wait here."

She nodded, rubbing the tears away.

He went upstairs and grabbed the toolbox they used when they went out on explorations. He went to the kitchen, which was the next room over and he put some of her favorite berries in and some apples. He also put some orbs, money, TM's, and a picture of them when he was 7 and she was 6.

He sighed as he stared at the picture, "Good times….good times…."

He closed it and he carried it downstairs. He saw her still sitting on the chair. He smiled and gave her the toolbox, "Here you go."

She took it, "T..thanks.."

He hugged her, "I'll see you soon."

"I...hope so…"

"Don't hope, do."

She smiled, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He kisses back, not surprised really. He had expected this.

He pulled away, "You should get going."

She nodded, standing up and holding the toolbox tightly, "Bye Blaze."

"Bye Lulu."

She kisses him one last time before she exited the house. Blaziken sat down and he sighed. He wasn't going to cry…not yet anyway…

_Soon….My love…_


End file.
